Grand Theft Auto 4
About GTA IV... http://media.gtanet.com/images/5270-gta-iv-niko-bellic.jpg Niko Bellic, the main character.In Grand Theft Auto 4 you take on the role of Niko Bellic, an immigrant from Eastern Europe with an ominous past. Persuaded by his cousin's promises of a fresh start and a better life, Niko relocates to Liberty City, USA -- the worst place in America. After making the move to Liberty, however, Niko quickly realizes that his hopes of "living the American Dream" may never come to pass... and that things here may not be so different after all. Although Liberty City may not differ greatly from Niko's homeland, being different and standing out is definitely a major theme with Grand Theft Auto IV. While GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas were considered to be part of the GTA III trilogy (same graphics engine, similar characters, similar mission style, etc.), Grand Theft Auto IV is considered a fresh start for the GTA series, focusing more heavily on realism and storytelling than in previous titles. This is why it's been dubbed GTA4 and not GTA6 (as many had originally anticipated), even though it's the sixth major title in the series. GTA IV follows the release of the hugely successful GTA: San Andreas (which was released for PlayStation 2 in 2004, and then later for PC and Xbox during 2005) and also marks the 10th anniversary of the Grand Theft Auto franchise. With Grand Theft Auto 4 being the milestone that it is, Rockstar Games has been working overtime on perfecting the game. According to Janco Partners analyst Mike Hickey -- a financial consultant for Take2 Interactive -- approximately 150 developers worked on GTA 4. Main Features GAMEPLAY *Niko can use a mobile phone to recieve calls and phone his contacts in order to arrange missions. He can also use it to call taxis and purchase weapons. The options presented on the phone's LCD are Phonebook, Messages, Organizer, and Camera. The phone can also be used to access multiplayer. *Pedestrians perform realistic actions. They smoke cigarettes, read books and newspapers, drop litter, talk on mobile phones, walk in and out of buildings, and generally act like any normal pedestrian in a real city would.http://media.gtanet.com/images/3558_gtaiv_screenshot.jpg Mobile phones are a big part of Grand Theft Auto IV's gameplay. *GTA IV features fifteen multiplayer modes, which can be accessed through the mobile phone. Multiplayer supports up to sixteen players, and the game modes include Deathmatch, Mafiya Work, Cops n' Crooks and Free Mode. *It is possible to surf the internet in GTA4 via internet cafés. It is available from any computer in the game, and provides a hub for all sorts of interactivity within Liberty City. There are over 100 in-game internet websites. *In GTA IV, you will gain a police wanted level for any crime that you commit, providing there are witnesses present. The police can only chase you if they know where you are, and they need to see you to know where you are. If you escape the search area marked on the radar without being spotted, your wanted level will disappear. *In terms of scale, GTA IV is about the same size as GTA: San Andreas, but the map size is considerably smaller. This is mainly due to the fact there is no desert or countryside in Liberty City. Liberty City in GTA4 is the biggest single city that R* have ever created.http://media.gtanet.com/images/4293-gta-iv-multiplayer-fight-to-the-finish.jpg GTA4 contains fifteen multiplayer modes, supporting up to 16 players. *In GTA IV, the line between on- and off-mission has been blurred, and the story is less linear. It is also possible to do more than one mission at a time. For example, some missions take place over several days and may involve waiting for phonecalls or attending interviews, and you are free to carry out other business during the waiting period. *The story can be told in a number of different ways. Rockstar are trying to give people greater freedom and sense of control over their destiny. You now have a lot more choice in what you want to do. *Niko has the ability to climb and descend telephone poles, and exterior fire escapes. *Every street in Liberty City contains a street sign with a name on it. *Cars feature GPS navigation systems, which identify the best routes to take during missions, and highlight them on the radar. *Developing relationships with characters is an important aspect of the gameplay. Maintaining good relationships will provide different rewards to Niko. Niko can socialise with other characters in order to maintain a good relationship, for example they can go bowling together, they can go to the cabaret, go to comedy clubs, and go drinking together. TECHNOLOGY *Grand Theft Auto 4 runs on Rockstar's proprietary next generation game engine, R.A.G.E., allowing for an unprecedented level of realism and interactivity. **New sunlight and weather effects which give the city a whole different appearance as the time of day progresses.http://media.gtanet.com/images/3908_gta_iv.jpg New volumetric lighting effects are evident in this screenshot. **Volumetric lighting effects allow sunlight to stream realistically into dusty interiors. Police spotlights will likely benefit from this effect as well when helicopters kick up debris. **Normal (bump) maps will provide much more detail in models than the underlying polygons, as well as giving materials more texture and depth. **Road and building textures are more varied than in previous GTAs. On some roads you will find potholes, metal plates (etc) where the road has been dug up. **Modern pixel shaders give water, glass, cars, etc.. more realistic reflections and shininess than the earlier games. **In cars, you can see real reflections on the rear and side-view mirrors. **There are no load times in GTA4, not even during exterior-interior transitions (and vice versa.) *GTA4 uses euphoria, a fully procedural animation package created by NaturalMotion. The core technology is the Dynamic Motion Synthesis (DMS) system.http://media.gtanet.com/images/3762_gta_iv.jpg Characters have the ability to hang on to the back of vehicles. **Variations in the terrain are met with realistic changes in the walking animation. **Unique game moments. Animations are created on the fly, so each player's experience will be unique. Gamers are no longer subjected to pre-recorded animations. **Characters will react realisticaly to being hit with gunfire, cars, and melee weapons or fists. **Players will be able to push people out of the way, rather than "floating" past them as in older games. **Falling/thrown characters will react as in real life- They won't simply be limp, lifeless ragdolls. Nor will they use a canned "super hero" animation like before. **Characters (and players?) will be able to hang on to helicopters and trucks, which will swing them around as the vehicle moves. NIKO BELLIC Voiced by Michael Hollick. "Life is complicated. I killed people. Smuggled people. Sold people. Perhaps here, things will be different." Grand Theft Auto IV's protagonist, Niko Bellic, is an ex-soldier from Eastern Europe who moved to Liberty City to escape his past and pursue the "American Dream." Niko was persuaded to move by his cousin Roman, who claimed to be living there with beautiful women, sports cars and lots of money. It soon becomes apparent, however, that Roman lied in order to cover up his own failures in life - the truth is he runs a failing taxi business, has mounting debts, and various criminals from Liberty City's underworld have put a price on his head. Niko also has other motivations for moving to Liberty City, which are revealed as the story unfolds. ROMAN BELLIC http://media.gtanet.com/images/3886_gta_iv.jpg Voiced by Jason Zumwalt.Roman is Niko's cousin, and has lived in Liberty City for fifteen years. He is an optimist, a fantasist, and a liar, and he brought Niko to Liberty City with false promises. At the beginning of the game, Roman serves as your only friend and as your only connection in the story. He runs a failing taxi business in a converted industrial garage in Broker. If you maintain a good relationship with Roman during the game, eventually he will provide a free taxi service for Niko. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4547-gta-iv-concrete-jungle.jpg LITTLE JACOB Voiced by Coolie Ranx.Little Jacob is a Jamaican arms dealer from Dukes, and one of Niko's many associates. He talks with a thick heavy Jamaican accent, and will provide discounted weapons to Niko for maintaining a good friendship. Jacob becomes a trusted friend of Niko's as the story progresses. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3883_gta_iv.jpg BRUCIE KIBBUTZ Voiced by Timothy Adams.Fitness enthusiast, car nut, and self appointed VIP. Brucie thinks very highly of himself. He is a man brimming with confidence, who isn't afraid to make himself heard. He lives a lavish lifestyle, with nothing but the finest women, cars and lifestyle accessories. If you maintain a good friendship with Brucie, eventually he will offer a free helicopter service to Niko. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4732-gta-iv-romans-sorrow.jpg MALLORIE BARDAS Voiced by Elena Harvey Hurst.Mallorie Bardas is dating Roman Bellic, Niko's cousin, but their relationship together is far from perfect - mainly due to Roman's incompetence. Mallorie grew up in Bohan, and there are suspicions early in the game that she could be having an affair with another character. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3887_gta_iv.jpg VLADIMIR GLEBOV Voiced by Misha Kuznetsov.Russian-born money lender, bully, top international businessman, and patron of the bar Comrades. Vlad sees himself as an intimidating character with a lot of influence over how the town is run, but the reality is he is a low level Russian criminal who is trying to win respect amongst the bigger boys in town. Vlad works for Mikhail Faustin. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4263-gta-iv-trailer-niko-and-dimitri.jpg DIMITRI RASCALOV Voiced by Moti Margolin.Dimitri is one of the hardcore Eastern European characters that you encounter early in the game. He is an associate of Mikhail Faustin, and goes on to become one of the key figures in the storyline. Dimitri and Faustin "are like brothers" and have known each other for a long time, but Faustin's recent drug addiction (and subsequent paranoia) has soured their friendship. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4575-gta-iv-the-master-and-the-molotov.jpg MIKHAIL FAUSTIN Voiced by Karel Roden.Mikhail Faustin is a powerful and commanding figure in Liberty City, particularly in the Hove Beach area. He runs the area with an iron fist, and doesn't like to be told what to do. In the first section of the story, Niko develops a working relationship with Faustin and his associates, Dimitri and Vlad. He stays in Beachgate with his wife Ileyna. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4134_gta4_screenshot.jpg PATRICK MCREARY Voiced by Ryan Johnston.Patrick "Packie" McReary is an Irish hoodlum who is related to bent cop Francis McReary, as well as the other McReary brothers - Gerry and Derrick. The McReary family used to have a lot of power and respect in Liberty City, but recently they have fallen out of the picture and only a few of them remain. Packie lives in Dukes with his mother and his sister, Kate. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5466-gta-iv-kate-mcreary.jpg KATE MCREARY Voiced by Mary Catherine Donnelly.Kate is said to be the only genuinely good member of the McReary family. You meet Kate (initially) in the second section of the storyline, after being introduced by Packie, and she eventually goes on to become Niko's girlfriend. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4844-gta-iv-holland-nights.jpg FRANCIS MCREARY Voiced by Thomas Lyons.Francis McReary is a corrupt police officer who has dirt on Niko's past. He knows about a felony Niko committed, and threatens to expose it unless Niko does some work for him. Francis is part of the McReary family, but his brothers - Gerry, Packie and Derrick - don't approve of his cop status and rarely keep in touch with him. He's very independent from the rest of the family. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4942-gta-iv-actions-speak-louder-than-words.jpg GERRY MCREARY Voiced by P.J. Sosko.Gerry is essentially the head of the McReary crime family. He calls all the shots, and is the main representative of the family. The McReary family are currently doing work for the Pegorino family in Alderney, work which involves sabotaging a rival family known as the Ancelottis. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3885_gta_iv.jpg MANNY ESCUELA Voiced by Berto Colon.Manny Escuela is an ex-gangster from South Bohan, who managed to transform his life and put his troubled past behind him. Now he is trying to help others do the same, and is determined to clean up the neighbourhood, the kids, and the streets of Liberty City, by leading the "St. Mary's Community Project." He is currently having a documentary made about himself, to record his struggle in the community. http://media.gtanet.com/images/3884_gta_iv.jpg ELIZABETA TORRES Voiced by Charlie Parker.Elizabeta has been a successful drug dealer in Bohan for more than ten years. Her success is due mainly to the fact that she tends to keep her business low-key, while paying off or ordering the killings of the right people. A crackdown on drug dealing has increased the level of pressure on Elizabeta, as police begin to focus more on her activities. She has recently developed a drug addiction, which is making her dangerously paranoid and delusional. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5467-gta-iv-playboy-x.jpg PLAYBOY X Voiced by Postell Pringle.Playboy X is a hustler, who was introduced to Niko by Elizabeta. He owns a large penthouse suite in Algonquin, where much of his business is conducted from. He requires Niko to do several jobs for him. Playboy used to do business with a friend called Dwayne Forge, who was recently released from prison, but Playboy has since moved on without him. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4227-gta-iv-trailer-screenshot.jpg DWAYNE FORGE Voiced by Devin Richards.Dwayne Forge is an old friend of Playboy X who recently got out of prison. He fears that Playboy has moved on in the world and left him (and the street life) behind. Playboy seems to have very little time for him anymore, which greatly bothers Dwayne as they were once like brothers together. There is a growing tension between the pair as the story progresses. http://media.gtanet.com/images/4704-gta-iv-ray-boccino.jpg RAY BOCCINO Voiced by Joe Barbara.Ray Boccino is an Italian mobster (working for Jimmy Pegorino) who is trying to help Niko find someone. Boccino does business with the McReary family, and was introduced to Niko by Packie. In return for helping Niko find someone, Ray needs him to run some errands and help him with some mafia business. Ray only seems to care about himself. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5077-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg PHIL BELL Voiced by Frank Bonsangue.Phil Bell is an Alderney businessman and mafia goon. He agrees to help Niko look for someone, but in return Niko must run some errands for the mafia. Phil is a close associate of Ray Boccino, and provides work for Niko in the third chapter of the storyline. Phil is very paranoid and therefore very cautious. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5038-gta-iv-pegorinos-pride.jpg JIMMY PEGORINO Voiced by Tony Patellis.Phil Bell is so impressed with Niko's work that he recommends him to his boss, Jimmy Pegorino. What caliber for polygons?Much like the real NYC, the sale an ownership of firearms in Liberty City is pretty much illegal. But just as it is with real life gangsters and such, Niko and friends don't seem to mind breaking the law in order to arm themselves. Keeping in line with the political reality satirized by the game, the Ammu-Nation shops found in previous GTAs have been closed down. Taking their place, however, are a number of underground gun shops located in basements and alleys around the city. Better yet, if you gain enough respect from Little Jacob, you can call him up and he'll meet you nearby with a trunk full of weapons at a reduced price. Pistol Developed in the '80s by Austrian engineer, Gaston Glock, the eponymous pistol went on to become the world's most popular civilian and law enforcement sidearm. Thanks to its polymer frame and simple, internal striker-fired mechanism, the Glock is both lightweight and extremely durable. Combat Pistol In 1979, Magnum Research Inc. set out to create the first gas-operated, magnum-caliber pistol. While the end product is generally considered too heavy and expensive to serve as a practical combat pistol, it hasn't stopped the Desert Eagle from becoming the weapon of choice for Hollywood (and video game) bad guys. Micro-SMG The smallest member of the Uzi family was introduced by Israel Military Industries in 1986 as a security weapon to fill the gap between pistols and fill-size submachine guns. It lacks a bit in the accuracy department due to its short barrel, but the extreme rate of fire and capacity make up the difference. SMG The Special Weapons MP-10 (also known as the PXP-10) is essentially an MP5 clone with a custom polymer upper. Not much is really known about it, as it's apparently made in very small numbers by an equally small and mysterious company. Pump Shotgun Based roughly on the classic Remington model 870, the Winchester 1300 line is also known as the "Speed Pump" series thanks to the short, fast cycling of the action. This feature has made the shotgun popular for both sporting and security purposes. Combat Shotgun This seems to be based on the Baretta 1201 FP, but with the barrel of a military Remington 870.. Assault Rifle Even after sixty years, Mikhail Kalashnikov's legendary AK-47 rifle is still a hard act to follow; both in reliability and popularity. Created with mass production in mind, the simple design and loose clearances resulted in a rifle that's practically indestructible, and that will remain functional with little maintenance or cleaning. Carbine Rifle Despite some teething problems with the earlier M16 variant during the Vietnam War, Eugene Stoner's 1958 AR-15 design went on to become one of the most popular and versatile rifles in the world. Given its light weight and compact size, the M4 carbine comes in handy for urban combat and police work. Sniper Rifle The M40A1 started its life as a Remington 700, and was then customized by the US Marine Corps to fit their sniping needs. Strangely enough, the one in the game appears to have been further customized to use an external 10 round magazine, yet it only holds 5. Combat Sniper The PSG-1 is one of the most accurate, yet heaviest and most expensive semi-automatic sniper rifles created. An overpriced piece of stamped steel German engineering; it does the job. You'll have too much money to ever spend by the end of the game anyway. RPG This classic anti-tank, rocket propelled grenade launcher was first used by the Soviets back in 1961. It's remained popular ever since because of its durability and low cost. Molotov Grenade Bat Knife * Damage stats seem to work on a per projectile basis. Since buckshot spreads, actual damage would depend on the number of particles which hit the target. Everybody needs a friend!Friends and girlfriends become available as you progress through the storyline. There are five friends and five girlfriends in total, and each character has a unique set of preferences. Each friend (and three of the girlfriends) provide special unlockable abilities in return for maintaining good relationships with them. Friend Profiles There are five friends in total, which become available at different times during the storyline. Each friend offers a 'special ability' in return for maintaining a good friendship. In order to unlock a friend's special ability, you must have a high 'like stat' for that friend, and this stat is based on how regularly you hang out with your friend. Call your friend and perform activities with him on a regular basis to increase your 'like stat'. This stat (amongst other friend stats) can be accessed from the pause menu under the 'Stats' section. Don't take your friend to an activity that he doesn't like or your 'like stat' will reduce. You can perform upto four activities on each outing in order to give your 'like stat' the highest possible boost. If your friend calls but you aren't able to hang out, respond positively and then call immediatley afterwards to cancel the activity. That way your 'like stat' isn't affected. ROMAN BELLIC Friendship Unlocked: Roman's friendship is unlocked after the mission "Bleed Out." Time Available: You can call Roman at any time of the day. Preferred Activites: *Bowling *Darts *Drinking *Eating (Eats anywhere initially, but prefers high-end stuff later on in the game. Burger Shot is his favourite.) *Pool *Show *Strip Club Special Ability - Unlocked at 60%: Call up Roman and select "Car Service" and he will send one of his cabs to pick you up and take you to destinations around the city. LITTLE JACOB Friendship Unlocked: Jacob's friendship is unlocked after the mission "Shadow." Time Available: You can call Jacob between 1:00pm-4:00am. Preferred Activites: *Darts *Drinking (Club Liberty in Northwood) *Eating (Fast food, particularly Cluckin' Bell) *Pool *Show *Strip Club Special Ability - Unlocked at 75%: Call up Jacob and select "Guns" and he will arrive at a location near you and sell you guns and equipment at discounted prices. BRUCIE KIBBUTZ Friendship Unlocked: Brucie's friendship is unlocked after the mission "No.1." Time Available: You can call Brucie between 7:00am-1:00am. Preferred Activites: *Boating *Bowling *Drinking (High end.) *Eating (Prefers to avoid fast food, as high-end as possible.) *Heli Ride *Show *Strip Club Special Ability - Unlocked at 75%: Call up Brucie and select "Chopper" and he will pick you up in a helicopter and take you to destinations around the city. DWAYNE FORGE Friendship Unlocked: Dwayne's friendship is unlocked after the mission "The Holland Play." Time Available: You can call Dwayne between 11:00am-3:00am. Preferred Activites: *Bowling *Drinking (Club Liberty in Northwood) *Eating (Cluckin' Bell or any high-end place) *Strip Club Special Ability - Unlocked at 60%: Call up Dwayne and select "Backup" and he will send a couple of his goons to help you out. PACKIE MCREARY Friendship Unlocked: Packie's friendship is unlocked after the mission "Three Leaf Clover." Time Available: You can call Packie between 3:00pm-6:00am. Preferred Activites: *Bowling *Darts *Drinking (Donnie's Bar) *Pool *Show *Strip Club Special Ability - Unlocked at 75%: You can call up Packie and select "Bomb" and he will place a phone bomb nearby. Collect the phone bomb and plant it on a car. Girlfriend Profiles There are five different girls which Niko can date, two of which are unlocked automatically during the storyline, and the rest of which are available via the in-game internet. Call one of the girls to arrange a date, then pick her up within 1 hour (2 real-time minutes) and take her to one of the activities shown on the map. Note that you cannot date a girl when you are on a mission. After a date, you need to wait 5 hours (10 real-time minutes) before calling your girlfriend again. Don't call her too frequently or her respect for you will drop. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5445-gta-iv-love-meet.jpg http://media.gtanet.com/images/5446-gta-iv-craplist.jpg Carmen and Kiki are available on Love Meet (left) while Alex can be contacted via Crap List (right) You can date as many girls as you like, but the more you take on the harder it becomes. It's best to wait until you have completed the main storyline before taking on the girls from the internet, since the more girlfriends you have, the more attention they require and the more often they will call. Dating multiple girls at once is a risk if one of those girls is Kiki Jenkins, because she starts to stalk you, and eventually dumps you if she catches you with another woman. MICHELLE Friendship Unlocked: Michelle becomes your girlfriend after the mission "Three's a Crowd." You can no longer date Michelle after "The Snow Storm." Time Available: You can call Michelle between 6:00am-11:00pm. Likes & Dislikes: KATE MCREARY Friendship Unlocked: Kate becomes your girlfriend after the mission "Waste Not Want Knots." Time Available: You can call Kate between 8:00am-12:00am. Likes & Dislikes: CARMEN ORTIZ ("SoBoHoe") Friendship Unlocked: Carmen is available via love-meet.net after the mission "Out of the Closet." Her online alias is "SoBoHoe." Time Available: You can call Carmen between 1:00pm-6:00am. Likes & Dislikes: Special Ability: You can call up Carmen and receive a health boost. KIKI JENKINS ("LawChick") Friendship Unlocked: Kiki is available via love-meet.net once Algonquin is unlocked and once the mission "Out of the Closet" has been completed. Her online alias is "LawChick." Time Available: You can call Kiki between 6:00am-2:00am. Likes & Dislikes: Special Ability: You can call up Kiki and remove a one or two-star wanted level. ALEX CHILTON ("Liberated Woman") Friendship Unlocked: Alex is available via craplist.net once Algonquin is unlocked and once the mission "Out of the Closet" has been completed. Her online alias is "Liberated Woman." Time Available: You can call Alex between 6:00am-2:00am. Likes & Dislikes: Special Ability: Call Alex and she will arrange a 50% discount off all clothes in Liberty City for the next 24 game hours. Dating & Preferences Each girl has a unique set of preferences that you should adhere to in order to get the most out of a date. Each girl has an 'initial opinion' of each activity that is available, and each time you take her to a specific place her opinion of it drops by 5, while her opinion of all similar places drops by 1. For example, if you visit the Cluckin' Bell in Star Junction her opinion of it drops by 5, while her opinion of all other Cluckin' Bells in the city drops by 1. When her opinion of a specific place falls below 25, she refuses to go there anymore. http://media.gtanet.com/images/5447-gta-iv-girlfriend.jpg http://media.gtanet.com/images/5444-gta-iv-girlfriend-carmen.jpg Take your girlfriend to an activity that she likes (left) and then afterwards try your luck (right) In order to get the maximum success out of a date, therefore, you should refer to the initial opinions of all the activities listed in the table below, and try to vary the activities from date-to-date. A successful date increases your 'like stat', and afterwards the girl may invite you in for some "hot coffee". You should also consider the girl's likes and dislikes listed in the profiles above - adhering to these will further increase your 'like stat'. Example: In order to get the most out of a first date with Carmen, pick her up in a Sultan RS, wear clothes from Modo, and take her to one of the places with the highest initial opinion in the table below (for example Comrades Bar on Hove Beach). Then on the second date, take her to another place with a high initial opinion, but make sure it's different to the first place you took her (so for example Club Liberty). Initial Opinion of each Activity Small icons representing in-game success make you a true gamer.If there's one thing that distinguishes the Xbox from all other gaming systems (aside from the infamous Red Ring of Death), it's the need for overly glorified achievements. Every Xbox title has them, and GTA IV is no different. We've compiled a list of all the achievements that are attainable through playing Grand Theft Auto IV until your eyes bleed and your thumbs cry out in pain. Achievement Types: Storyline | Secondary Missions | Characters | Gameplay | Minigames | Multiplayer Storyline Achievements These achievements can be obtained gradually by simply working your way through the GTA IV storyline. Off The Boat You have completed the first mission. Fed The Fish You completed the mission "Uncle Vlad". Lowest Point You completed the mission "Roman's Sorrow". Impossible Trinity You completed the mission "Museum Piece". Gracefully Taken You completed the mission "I'll Take Her". That Special Someone You completed the mission "That Special Someone". You Won! You have completed the story. Liberty City Minute Complete the story missions in less than 30 hours. Secondary Mission Achievements Aside from the storyline missions, you also have the option of completing secondary missions for various characters in the game. These achievements are gained through completion of those side missions. Genetically Superior Come first in 20 singleplayer street races. Courier Service Complete all 10 package delivery jobs. Order Fulfilled Complete all 10 Exotic Export orders. You Got The Message Deliver all 30 cars ordered through text message. Manhunt Complete the most wanted side missions from the police computer. Cleaned The Mean Streets Capture 20 criminals through the police computer. Assassin's Greed Complete all 9 assassin missions. Character Achievements The closer you get to other characters in the game, the more likely they are to offer you a lil' somethin-somethin in return. These achievements are given out in acknowledgement of being a social butterfly or unlocking your friends' "special abilities". Driving Mr. Bellic You unlocked the special ability of Roman's taxi. Retail Therapy You unlocked the special ability of buying guns from Little Jacob. Dial B For Bomb You unlocked the special ability of Packie's car bomb placement. That's How We Roll! Unlock the special ability of helicopter. Liberty City (5) After meeting all possible friends, the ones left alive all like you above 90%. Gameplay Achievements Whether it be blowing up a bunch of cars simultaneously or discovering every unique jump in the game, gameplay achievements reward your sense of curiosity. Warm Coffee You were invited into your girlfriend's house. Full Exploration You unlocked all the islands. It'll Cost Ya You made a taxi trip from one island to another without skipping. Sightseer Fly on all helicopter tours of Liberty City. Under The Radar Fly underneath the main bridges in the game that cross water with a helicopter. Rolled Over You managed 5 car rolls in a row from one crash. Wheelie Rider Do a wheelie lasting at least 500 feet on a motorbike. Dare Devil Complete 100% of the unique stunt jumps. Chain Reaction You must blow up 10 vehicles in 10 seconds. Finish Him Complete 10 melee counters in 4 minutes. Walk Free You successfully lost a 4 star wanted rating. One Man Army You survived a 6 star wanted level for a full 5 minutes. Half Million You have amassed a fortune of $500,000. Endangered Species Collect every hidden package in the game. No More Strangers Meet all random characters. Key To The City Achieve 100% in "Game progress" statistic. Minigame Achievements Darts, bowling, pool, videogames... prove your skill in any of the GTA IV minigames and find yourself walking away with an achievement. One Hundred And Eighty In a darts game score 180 with 3 darts. Pool Shark Beat a friend at pool. Gobble Gobble Score 3 strikes in a row, a turkey, in 10-pin bowling. King of QUB3D Beat the High Score in QUB3D. Multiplayer Achievements In order to obtain these achievements, you must meet the requirements while playing in Multiplayer mode. Cut Your Teeth You were successfully promoted up a rank in multiplayer. Join The Midnight Club You won a ranked multiplayer race without damaging your vehicle too much. Fly The Co-op Beat Rockstar's time in ranked versions of "Deal Breaker", "Hangman's NOOSE" and "Bomb da Base II". Taking It For The Team Be on the winning team in all ranked multiplayer team games. Top Of The Food Chain Kill 20 players with a pistol in a ranked multiplayer deathmatch. Wanted Achieve the highest personal rank in multiplayer. Auf Wiedersehen Petrovic Win all ranked multiplayer variations, all races and "Cops 'n Crooks", as both sides. Let Sleeping Rockstars Lie Kill a Rockstar developer in a ranked multiplayer match.